


Rosa Pastel

by Marbius



Series: Sie ist Thema Nr. 1 [3]
Category: Tokio Hotel
Genre: Ambiguous/Open Ending, Angst, Bathroom Sex, Blood, Condoms, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Female Georg Listing, Friends With Benefits, Genderswap, Lies, Miscarriage, Pregnancy, Teenage Pregnancy, Underage Sex, Unplanned Pregnancy
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-17
Updated: 2015-03-17
Packaged: 2018-03-18 06:52:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,772
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3560231
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marbius/pseuds/Marbius
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Todo es diversión y juegos hasta que uno de los dos sale herido.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rosa Pastel

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Esto es una obra de ficción de la cual yo no lucro ni un centavo.

**Rosa Pastel**

 

**Ilícito**

 

Empezó como una necesidad de la que no se habla abiertamente entre hombre y mujer.

Como que Georgie dio por finalizada su relación de dos años de duración con Mick por razones de peso, mencionando a la escasez de veces que veían durante los meses del tour, lo tensas que se habían vuelto sus llamadas telefónicas cada vez más espaciadas una de la otra, o que el propio Mick la engañara con su supuesta mejor amiga… Encabezando su lista, precisamente esa última.

En su momento, por ser fuerte y toda una mujer independiente que no toleraba mierdas de nadie, Georgie se sintió orgullosa de poner punto final a ese noviazgo que no iba a llegar a nada. Pero apenas pasó la euforia, y los meses siguieron transcurriendo sin que un nuevo prospecto para novio apareciera en puerta, comprendió ella que su maravilloso plan de soltería sin dramas tenía un nimio (o tal vez no tanto) problema.

—Quiero… follar —gruñó una de sus rarísimas tardes libres en que la banda se ganaba su bien merecido descanso, y ella y Gustav disfrutaban de su tiempo libre en la habitación doble que les pertenecía por derecho. Malhumorada a más no poder y con la frustración sexual en niveles altos y peligrosos, Georgie no se fue por las ramas, y para dar énfasis a sus palabras, acompañó su petición con una prolongada exhalación.

—¿Uh? —Acostado en la cama de al lado, Gustav le dedicó una mirada de extrañeza—. Creo que te escuché mal. Casi entendí que… nah. ¿Qué has dicho?

Georgie puso los ojos en blanco. —No te has equivocado. Quiero follar. Follar como en arrancarme la ropa y abrir las piernas hasta que me duelan los tendones de la ingle. Ese follar.

—Oh…

—Sí, ‘oh’ —remedó ella la sorpresa.

—Vaya. Pues que… contratiempo —dijo Gustav, bajando el volumen del televisor y convirtiendo el sonido en simple ruido de fondo—. Pues… haz algo.

—¿Algo?

—Ya sabes, estamos en la era digital y todo eso —prosiguió Gustav, y para enfatizar su punto, levantó la mano derecha a la vista de Georgie y movió los dedos—. Sólo mastúrbate y ya. Tenemos la tarde libre y hasta mañana al mediodía no hay ninguna entrevista agendada. Si necesitas tiempo a solas, yo puedo hacerme el ausente e ir con los gemelos un rato.

—Aunque muy generosa tu oferta… No creo que sirva de mucho.

—¿Por?

—Ya lo intenté.

—¿Y?

—No funcionó.

—Qué cagada.

—Lo sé.

Retomando su actividad de antes, que no era otra sino disfrutar de la televisión de paga que les proveía su hotel y comer de la pizza que habían pedido como cena, Gustav se cruzó de piernas sobre su cama, y Georgie hizo otro tanto en la suya.

—Lo que en realidad necesito es un hombre, o un chico, ya que estamos. No me pienso poner exigente —prosiguió Georg, mordisqueándose la uña del dedo pulgar—. Bastaría con lo esencial.

—¿Y eso es…?

—Que tenga pene. De preferencia, tamaño estándar. No muy grande que lastime, pero tampoco tan pequeño que sea una burla. Más o menos de este ancho —pidió, formando con ambas manos un diámetro que Gustav consideró muy por encima de la media nacional y le hizo atragantarse con su saliva.

—¡Pides demasiado! Nadie lo tiene así, y vaya que lo sabré yo, que en los campamentos de verano vi a toda clase de chicos en pelotas. Lo que tú tienes en mente es un modelo de ropa interior o un actor porno.

—Qué va. Mick la tenía así.

Incapaz de contener su sorpresa, Gustav se sentó en la cama y se dirigió hacia Georg. —Tienes que estar bromeando.

—¡Por supuesto que sí! —Rió Georgie, lanzándole una de sus almohadas y dando en el blanco de su cabeza—. Si acaso Mick era algo más como esto —dijo, corrigiendo su estimación de antes por una que no era ni la tercera parte—. Admito que como novio no era taaan terrible, pero en la cama no era precisamente lo que se dice un talento innato. Más bien…

—¿Le faltaba práctica? —Suplió Gustav.

—Por desgracia, sé con hechos que esa no era la razón principal —gruñó Georgie por lo bajo, rememorando la probable infinidad de veces que su exnovio y su examiga evidentemente se lo habían montado a sus espaldas, y adquirido práctica en el proceso—. Además, Mick tiene uno de esos-…

—Pene —dijo Gustav en voz alta, sobresaltando a Georgie—. No es un ‘eso’, se llama pene. P-E-N-E.

—Oh Dios, Gus —farfulló la chica—. Vale. Pene. Pues resulta que el… pene de Mick no sólo era un tanto delgado, sino también uno de esos casos tristes en los que también es largo de más, así que…

—Siempre he imaginado que así deben de tenerlos Tom y Bill —comentó Gustav para sí en un volumen que alcanzó los oídos de Georgie y ésta expresó su desagrado.

—¡YUCK, Gustav!

—Lo siento, se me escapó —dijo él, alzando las manos en rendición—. ¿Decías de Mick?

—Pues eso. Largo y delgado. La combinación más triste de todas.

—No sé, piensa en pequeño y delgado, algo así como mi dedo meñique —dijo Gustav, levantando su dedo para que Georgie lo observara y sacara sus propias conclusiones.

—Qué miseria —respondió ella con una mueca de desagrado—. O sea, no quiero nada fuera de la norma. Sólo un pene lindo que esté pegado a un chico igual de lindo, con buen aliento, manos firmes, y que sepa lo que hace al menos la mitad del tiempo. Si además usa esa loción para después de afeitar que tanto me gusta, será un plus, pero no se trata de un requisito obligatorio, ¿sabes?

—Estoy seguro que allá afuera en el ancho mundo hay un par de miles de individuos que cumplen tus requisitos. Esta es una ciudad grande, y según tengo entendido, Tom planea salir esta noche a un club. Podrías acompañarlo y traer contigo un invitado especial. De nuevo, si me lo pides, puedo hacerme el desaparecido y darte privacidad para tus asuntos.

Georgie se dejó caer en el colchón y suspiró.

—No creas que no lo he considerado. Suena tan fácil, sin nombres, sin ataduras, pero…

—¿Pero?

—Es _demasiado_ fácil para mis gustos, y de paso, factible que algo salga mal. Mmm, ¿y si el chico en cuestión me reconoce y sólo se acerca a mí porque sabe de la banda? Y no estoy tan convencida con la idea de traer a un total desconocido a mi habitación. ¿Y si me intenta lastimar? ¿O en un descuido toma fotografías y las hace públicas a menos que cumpla sus chantajes? Caras vemos y corazones no sabemos.

—Lo estás llevando a otro nivel —señaló Gustav la raíz de sus temores, aunque muy dentro de sí, él mismo apreciaba que los miedos de Georgie (por muy infundados que fueran) tenían una gran dosis de realidad—. Y la probabilidad de que sólo sea otra persona buscando un rollo de una noche es muchísimo más grande que esas otras opciones.

Georgie torció la boca. —Lo que sea. La cuestión es que no, sólo no. Tendré que resignarme a mi suerte y morir de ganas por un buen polvo que me deje las piernas de gelatina.

—O… ¿Podríamos…? —Inició Gustav antes de detenerse con la boca seca.

Lentamente, Georgie se giró sobre su costado y le dedicó una mirada de ojos perezosos y boca fruncida en un patente puchero.

—Oh, Gus… ¿Estás a punto de sugerir lo que creo que vas a sugerir?

Gustav frunció el ceño, y en un gesto muy suyo, se tronó los nudillos de ambas manos.

—Eres libre de decir que no. Sin malos términos de por medio. Sólo era una proposición…

—¿Indecorosa?

—Un poco.

Georgie chasqueó la lengua. —Yo… encuentro halagador tu interés.

—¿Pero?

—No, sin peros. Y… llámame desesperada, pero ¿podemos hacerlo ya?

—¡¿Ya?!

—Bueno… —Volvió a suspirar Georgie—. ¿Qué pasa, eres virgen? Aún así quiero ya.

—Por supuesto que no —afirmó Gustav con vehemencia—. Para tu información, me he acostado con un gran total de tres chicas.

—Ya, pero dos de ellas fueron groupies, y la primera terminó contigo al día siguiente, así que no sé… —Le chanceó Georgie con chispazo de malicia en los ojos—. ¿Quién me asegura que esa no sea una señal caída del cielo para rechazarte? ¿Es que también lo tienes delgado como fideo?

Gustav carraspeó. —Si es tu elección. No te forzaré a nada. Y para tu información, no. Al menos puedo presumir que soy más hombre que Mick.

—Lo sé —dijo Georg, sonriendo para sí en una leve curvatura de labios—. Es por eso que acepto. Y porque en verdad, lo juro, muero por un buen revolcón.

—Phew, menos mal que no hay presión de una interpretación de cien sobre cien.

—Ven acá —pidió Georg, usando su dedo índice para atraer a Gustav, y éste se dejó llevar por la corriente eléctrica que pendía entre los dos y que tocó tierra en cuanto se rozaron.

Por inercia, Gustav acarició la mejilla de Georgie usando los labios, y ésta se lo permitió, pero apenas sus bocas se unieron, Georgie se retiró.

—Hey… Deberíamos de poner reglas, uh, completamente básicas por supuesto. Por si acaso lo pasamos bien y nos apetece repetirlo en un futuro.

—Ok —accedió Gustav, sentándose a su lado.

—Primero, esto es por conveniencia de los dos, así que si quieres parar o yo lo quiero hacer, estamos en nuestro derecho.

—Claro, es de sentido común.

—Segundo, nada de celos, ni fanfarronerías, ni mariconadas románticas o… lo que se te ocurra. Lo hacemos como favor, de un amigo a otro, así que no hay ataduras. Tú puedes ir con otras chicas, y si llega a ser el caso, lo mismo aplica para mí, pero con chicos, aclaro. Tercero, siempre con condón. Siempre.

—Sí, mamá me mataría si no uso uno.

—Exacto. Cuarto, debe ser un secreto. Nada de Tom, Bill o David de por medio. Yo no le diré a Fabi, y tú tampoco a ningún amigo tuyo. Este secreto lo llevaremos con nosotros a la tumba, ¿ _capisce_? Y quinto… Mmm, no se me viene nada más relevante a la mente.

—Entonces… debe ser todo.

—Oh. Ok.

Pasados unos minutos y en vista de que Georgie no iniciaba nada, fue Gustav quien dio el primer paso, y sin más la besó en el cuello.

Lo que siguió a ese beso, y a los otros tantos que se le encadenarían, acabó con ellos dos desnudos y una retahíla de reclamos a por qué no lo habían hecho antes.

Sencilla, natural, y sin artificios, así fue su primera vez juntos en la cama.

 

**Contraste**

 

Durante los siguientes seis meses, Georgie aprendió de muy buena gana a descubrir cada zona erógena del cuerpo de Gustav de igual manera que éste se tomó el cuidado de hacer lo mismo con el suyo. Así, aprendió ella que su punto débil se encontraba detrás de sus orejas, y Gustav realizó un hallazgo similar un día en que le mordió la piel interna de los muslos y la hizo ver estrellas por detrás de sus párpados.

Como no había ocurrido con Mick, entre ellos dos creció rápido una nueva clase de intimidad que los podría catalogar de novio y novia de no ser porque el compromiso real se había retirado de la mesa de apuestas, y ellos dos sólo jugaban ‘por ánimo de pasarla bien sin tantas etiquetas’ resumido ahorrándose los ambages.

Ahí donde Mick había sido egoísmo y mezquindad al forzar a Georgie entre sus piernas al siseo de “anda, chupa como si te gustara, olvida eso de respirar”, Gustav se encontraba en el lado opuesto de la moneda, acariciando su mejilla y agradecido al grado de reciprocarle sus atenciones con unas de idéntico empeño.

_¿Te gusta así?_

_¿Más duro o más suave?_

_¿Quieres que lo haga de nuevo?_

Y su favorita: _Oh Georgie_ , cuando Gustav se lo murmuraba al cuello sudoroso, apenas correrse.

Tal vez porque ya eran amigos de antemano y se conocían de pies a cabeza a causa de vivir por largos periodos en el autobús, donde la privacidad era nula y todos ya se habían presentado al resto en sus peores facetas, sin bañar, sin lavarse los dientes, y hasta enfermos, por lo que el factor confianza (o más bien, la falta de) no había representado un problema a vencer cuando se vieron desnudos de frente a frente la primera vez y comprobaron que no había motivo de timidez.

De aquella tarde en la que Georgie había perdido la virginidad con Mick, ésta recordaba el dolor que la falta de experiencia en su exnovio había ocasionado durante la penetración inicial, pero también la incomodidad de sentirse expuesta a su escrutinio, y la desilusión cuando todo acabó apenas cruzada la marca de los dos minutos. En una palabra: Anticlimático. En dos: Vaya mierda. Y en muchas… Bueno, a Georgie todavía le sobraban insultos en contra de Mick y su cobardía por no terminar con ella antes de acostarse con su ex mejor amiga del Gymnasium, pero mejor no adentrarse en temas malsanos.

En comparación (y Georgie se odiaba por hacerlo), al colocar a Mick y a Gustav en una balanza imaginaria que pesaba sus pros y contras como compañeros de cama, éste último salía ganando por diferencia abrumador de su parte. Y no es que Georgie fuera tan cruel para guardarle esa cantidad rencor a Mick después de todos esos meses de por medio como para enterrar lo bueno bajo lo malo, pero que la verdad fuera dicha: Ella no había conocido lo que era un orgasmo más allá de los que podía conseguir por su propia cuenta, hasta que se acostó con Gustav y éste le hizo olvidar su nombre, lengua materna, y todos las notas del disco Schrei.

Como amante, Gustav había demostrado ser tan generoso, ingenioso y atento, que normalmente Georgie terminaba sin aliento, con las rodillas temblorosas y un acuciante deseo de gritar a los cuatro viento lo bien que se sentía.

A su vez, se esforzaba por demostrarle a Gustav cuánto agradecía su entusiasmo por cumplir su parte del trato, y a juzgar por los gemidos que éste se afanaba por disimular, cumplía bien con su cometido.

Y Georgie no era tonta ni fingía serlo, a pesar de sus promesas de mantenerse tan neutrales como les fuera posible, su amistad también se modificó, pasando de regular a profunda en el lapso que les tomó salir de la cama la primera vez y enfrentarse a un mundo hostil que les impedía ser amigos con beneficios sin que por ello se alzaran cejas reprobatorias al aire.

Así que en su lugar, en vista de que disimular era ya imposible, se negaron a tomar consciencia de los cambios ocurridos. Georgie hizo lo que para ella resultó ser natural, y los gemelos pasaron de sorprendidos a acostumbrarse si al entrar a alguna habitación, encontraban su cabeza apoyada sobre la pierna de Gustav y a éste jugando con su cabello. La misma indiferencia se aplicaba a la inversa cuando Gustav bajaba a las tiendas de autoservicio y volvía trayendo consigo una bolsa de distintas delicias para Georgie, que podían incluir objetos varios que iban desde dulces y chocolates que a ella le encantaban comer a todas horas, hasta analgésicos para los dolores menstruales e incluso tampones.

En más de una ocasión Tom se sentó al lado de Georgie en la camioneta que los transportaba del sitio del concierto al hotel y luego de regreso, y en el más secreto de sus tonos le había preguntado si entre ella y Gustav se cocía algo, a lo que Georgie lo desdeñaba sin darle tiempo de ver a través de sus mentiras.

Si Gustav había tenido que lidiar con interrogatorios similares, Georgie no lo sabía y de paso tampoco quería averiguarlo, porque bastante con la preocupación de verse atrapada in fraganti como para sumar más mortificaciones a su precario equilibrio mental.

De cualquier modo, Gustav seguía saliendo de fiesta una vez cada tantas semanas, y por los rumores que llegaban a los oídos de Georgie, no siempre regresaba solo a su habitación. A pesar del cierto resquemor que le producía ser consciente de que compartía el lecho de Gustav con otro tanto número de chicas anónimas, Georg también encontraba solaz en el conocimiento de al menos gracias a él, era que existían argumentos convincentes para mirar a los demás a los ojos y claramente explicar que entre los dos no había nada que requiriera la atención de David Jost o cualquier otro miembro de su equipo.

Por su parte, Gustav se había abstenido de mencionar a las otras chicas, y en acuerdo tácito, Georgie había hecho lo propio, satisfecha por la gran tajada de pastel que se había llevado para sí sola; suficiente para darse el gusto, y a la vez, sin excesos para no caer en el empacho.

Con el equivalente de un novio a medias, daba ella por colmadas sus necesidades de mujer con un amigo al que le podía pedir sexo a cualquier hora del día y de la noche si así se le antojaba, con el que se acurrucaba a ver las películas que ella seleccionaba, y al que si le apetecía, mandaba a dormir a su propia litera sin que de por medio quedaran sentimientos heridos.

Un trato que las llevaba todas a ganar, y por el que estaba infinitamente agradecida… Como sucedía cuando Gustav la sorprendía con un rapidito a las seis de la mañana en el baño del autobús, y el riesgo de que un tercero los pillara con los pantalones en los tobillos (literalmente) era alto.

Apenas cerrar la puerta, Georgie apoyó las manos en la pared más cercana, y Gustav no perdió tiempo en colocarse detrás de ella y presionar su erección contra su trasero.

—Soñé contigo y desperté así.

—¿Sí? Mmm —gimió Georgie, cuando Gustav introdujo una mano por debajo de su camiseta y le acarició un pecho—. ¿Y se supone que es mi responsabilidad hacerme cargo de tu problemita o qué?

—Problemita, dices… —Murmuró Gustav, refregándose con más fuerza que antes—. Pensé que ya habíamos dejado claro que esto es todo menos pequeño.

Como respuesta, Georgie giró el rostro y besó la nariz de Gustav.

—Puedo acariciar tu ego o acariciarte a ti, pero no ambas —dijo Georgie.

—Difícil elección…

Tirando del pantalón de su pijama hacia abajo, Gustav descubrió que Georgie se había ido a la cama con un par de bragas que le quedaban justas y eran por sí solas un deleite a la vista.

—Me gusta este par —comentó, recorriendo con un dedo todo el borde de la tela.

—Bueno, tú las elegiste, y el que paga disfruta —le recordó Georg el exquisito regalo que Gustav le había obsequiado apenas dos semanas atrás. A juego también iba un sostén que ella suponía era de una tienda de lencería de Berlín, pero de nuevo, mejor no adentrarse en territorio peligroso.

No valía la pena darle mayor importancia de la que tenía en realidad, no cuando Gustav besaba su nuca y se demoraba jugueteando con el elástico de sus bragas.

—Tenemos que apresurarnos, ¿recuerdas? —Murmuró, apoyando la frente contra el linóleo que recubría el minúsculo baño del autobús.

—Ok, ok… —Masculló Gustav, olvidando cualquier atisbo de delicadeza al tirar de la prenda hasta el suelo y después hacer lo mismo con su propia ropa—. Listo.

—Espera… —A duras penas, porque sus miembros inferiores parecían no responderle, Georgie dio un paso fuera del ovillo que era el pantalón de su pijama y las bragas, y esperó impaciente a que Gustav terminara de colocarse el preservativo. Con ojos perezosos por lo temprano de la hora, Georgie aguardó paciente a que éste se lo acomodara bien hasta la base del pene y después le diera un par de sacudidas para asegurar que se iba a quedar en su sitio.

—Por tu bien y el mío, no se te ocurra tirarlo en este bote de basura —le señaló Georgie lo obvio.

—No te preocupes. Yo los compro, yo los uso, y yo me encargo de desecharlos. Por algo soy el hombre de esta relación. Déjalo todo en mis manos y… —Posicionándose detrás de ella, Gustav empujó entre sus piernas y la penetró hasta el fondo de una estocada—. Disfruta el viaje.

Georgie agradeció darle la espalda a Gustav, porque la sensación de plenitud que era tenerlo en su interior le hizo entrecerrar los ojos y abrir la boca. Un gemido gutural escapó de sus labios.

Sujetándola por las caderas, Gustav inició un ritmo de embestidas cortas y fuertes, asiendo a Georgie para que ésta curvara la pelvis y el ángulo en el que la penetraba fuera el óptimo.

—Tócame aquí —gimoteó Georgie, guiando una de las manos de Gustav en dirección a su pubis, y éste entendió sin necesidad de más indicaciones. Al primer roce de su dedo índice sobre su clítoris, Georgie tembló como una hoja a merced del viento, y apoyó la mejilla ardiente sobre la superficie en la que se apoyaba—. Oh por Dios, mierda…

—¿Así?

—Sí, sí… —Jadeó Georgie, asombrada por la sincronía con la que Gustav acompasaba sus embestidas y al mismo tiempo ejercía la presión justa sobre su centro caliente. Daba igual que la energía de Gustav al sentarse frente a su set de batería fuera un despliegue de fuerza incontenible, porque en antítesis, cuando se trataba de ella, éste la manejaba con el mismo cuidado que quien trata una fina pieza de cristal.

Ebria de placer, Georgie metió una de sus manos por debajo de la camiseta, y se estrujó un pecho y después el otro, fantaseando con que era Gustav y no ella de quien provenían tales atenciones. Por último, se dedicó a atormentar uno de sus pezones, ejerciendo una cadencia similar a la que Gustav utilizaba cuando la hacía gritar, y poco le faltó para gemir su nombre.

Al cabo de unos minutos, su piel ya se encontraba cubierto por una ligerísima capa de sudor, y el ruido de sus cuerpos al unirse y sus jadeos acabaron por dominar el reducido espacio.

Georgie no dio aviso cuando su orgasmo la golpeó de repente, y ninguna falta hizo; Gustav se encargó de ello, y bajo esa misma pauta, él también buscó su descarga, que llegó acompañada de tres estocadas finales y un gemido ronco justo entre los omóplatos de Georgie.

Todavía con la mano entre sus piernas, Gustav recorrió una última vez la vulva de Georgie, cuidadoso de la sensibilidad extra que era característica post-orgásmica de esos momentos, pero incapaz de dejarla ir.

—Mmm, esto es mejor que una taza de café para despertar —murmuró Georgie, girando el rostro por encima de su hombro y sonriendo.

—Y que lo digas —respondió Gustav, respirando a profundidad una vez para recuperar la cordura perdida.

Sujetando la base del condón en su pene, Gustav se retiró del cuerpo de Georgie con cuidado, y ésta siseó, no por dolor tal cual, pero si por un cierto escozor del que no tenía arrepentimientos. Más tarde, cuando el orinar le produjera ardor, quizá tuviera cordura para arrepentirse, pero mientras tanto, planeaba disfrutarlo tanto como le fuera posible sin remordimientos.

De ser un encuentro como otros tantos del pasado, habrían compartido un par de besos apresurados y se habrían ayudado a vestirse. Si el tiempo les era propicio, hasta se habrían lavado los dientes lado a lado en el diminuto lavamanos y después despedido con una nalgada juguetona o la promesa de repetición en cuanto fuera posible. Gustav a la cocina por un vaso de leche y el periódico si es que ya estaba sobre la mesa, y Georgie a las literas, feliz de cualquier minuto extra en el que se le estuviera permitido dormir. Cada uno con el sabor de su escapada palpable en el sabor de su lengua y en las marcas que sus dedos habían dejado en la dermis del otro.

Pero aquel no había sido _otro encuentro más_ en su lista, y Gustav fue el primero en dar a conocer la noticia con un juramento entre dientes.

—Ay, joder…

—¿Qué pasa? —Inquirió Georgie, indiferente a su estado de semidesnudez con una camiseta que apenas le cubría por debajo de los glúteos, ni hablar de Gustav que seguía con el pijama enredado a la altura de las rodillas.

—Maldito condón… Se ha… —Gustav se pasó la lengua por los labios resecos—. Se ha roto.

Georgie torció la boca en una mueca. —Oh.

—No es ‘oh’, caray. Esto es serio.

—Ya lo sé, no te pongas pesado. Tal vez no está roto, sino… —Georgie suspiró—. Déjame verlo.

Arrodillándose frente a Gustav, Georgie revisó atenta la superficie de látex, y en efecto, a un lado de la punta, se apreciaba una rotura de por lo menos medio centímetro, y su contenido ausente. No había que ser un genio para averiguar dónde se encontraba…

—Qué puta suerte… —Rezongó Gustav, jalando lo que quedaba del preservativo fuera de su pene, y con rabia tirándolo al bote de la basura.

—¡Gus! No hagas eso. Cualquiera podría encontrarlo ahí y sacar sus conclusiones.

—Me vale una mierda —replicó éste, mordaz como nunca antes—. Tenemos problemas más serios que esos ahora mismo.

—¿Y crees que no lo sé? Pero actuar como idiotas descuidados no va a solucionar nada. De nosotros dos, soy yo quien debería estar más asustada. Es mi cuerpo del que hablamos.

—Claro, y mi carrera no está para nada en riesgo.

—Igual que la mía, ¿lo olvidas? Estamos en la misma banda —gruñó Georgie, arrepintiéndose en el acto por el volumen de su voz—. Bah, no importa. Ya me encargaré yo mientras tú tienes un ataque de pánico y no piensas con la cabeza fría.

—Oye, no… —Hizo amagos Gustav de tocarle el brazo, pero Georgie lo esquivo. Buscando en el suelo su ropa, no tardó en estar lista y con la mano en el picaporte de la puerta—. No te enojes.

—Entonces no actúes como niño. Vale, el condón se rompió, pero no es el fin del mundo. En cuanto lleguemos a la ciudad, le diré a Saki que me lleve a la farmacia y compraré una píldora del día siguiente. Tan sencillo como eso.

—¿Y después?

—Después nada. Nos reiremos de este momento y ya… Seremos más precavidos en el futuro.

—Georgie… —Apartándola del umbral, Gustav la abrazó, y dejó pasar por alto el que los brazos de ella permanecieran inertes a su costado—. Es que… un error de esta magnitud, a estas alturas, sería fatal.

—No hay nada de qué temer —murmuró Georgie, apoyando su mejilla contra la de Gustav—. Tomaré la píldora, tendré mi periodo, y será la última vez que lidiemos con este problema de nada.

—¿Segura?

—Un noventa y nueve punto noventa y nueve por ciento. Confía en mí. Ya verás…

A reserva de que se despreciaba por ser de los dos quien necesitara urgentemente de consuelo, Gustav tomó por buena su afirmación.

Además, ¿qué de daño habría en una probabilidad tan insustancial? Ninguna. Y con eso en mente, volvió a respirar tranquilo.

 

**El 3 y 5%**

 

Según los libros de biología, eran cuatro semanas, o veintiocho días, para ser exactos. Un ciclo menstrual completo o lo que se esperaba que fuera como tal. Pero con dieciocho años cumplidos apenas tres meses antes, Georgie tenía sus dudas si lo ‘normal’ lo era para todas las mujeres en edad reproductiva, o existían excepciones válidas.

No porque fuera irregular, nada de eso, si consideraba que sus periodos caían en un margen de treinta a treinta y cinco días después del primer día de sangrado. Poco más, poco menos. Todo dependía de sus niveles de estrés, porque si se encontraban de tour podrían ser hasta cuarenta, y una vez que estaban en el estudio grabando un sencillo, se llevó una desagradable sorpresa a los veinticinco días.

Así que podía ser una ciencia no del todo exacta.

Veintiocho, pf, y qué patraña.

Y con todo… Georgie llevó ansiosa un registro meticuloso a lo largo del mes que siguió a la rotura del condón. Tras mucho esfuerzo de su parte para exprimirse la memoria y dar con la fecha exacta, logró situar el inicio de su periodo justo dos semanas antes de aquella fatídica mañana, y a lo largo de la siguiente quincena, fue tachando los días uno por uno hasta llegar a veintiocho.

Luego veintinueve… y treinta… treinta y uno… Y así hasta llegar a cuarenta sin que de por medio apareciera cualquier indicio de sangre en su ropa interior.

Mejor actriz de lo que se creía capaz, Georgie mintió a Gustav, y para darle la tranquilidad de consciencia que a ella le faltaba, le anunció una mañana por allá en el día cuarenta y tres que esa noche buscara a alguien más para traer a su hotel porque ella estaba con la regla y le dolía horrores el vientre bajo, así que nada de follar para ellos cinco en los próximos días, omitiendo en el proceso que de igual modo, desde aquella fatídica mañana en el baño del autobús habían hecho de todo, menos sexo con penetración.

Aliviado, Gustav la sorprendió con un beso en la boca aprovechando que eran sólo ellos dos en el elevador, y más tarde apareció en la habitación de ella cargando dos barras de chocolates con avellana, los favoritos de Georgie…

—¿Es que no piensas salir con Bill y Tom? —Le preguntó, cuando se hizo evidente que Gustav prefería pasar su noche libre viendo películas con ella en su suite que saliendo de juerga.

—Nah, no me apetece.

—Pero… —Georgie frunció el ceño—. Te recuerdo que no estoy disponible para… ya sabes.

—¿Y qué? También eres mi amiga. No siempre tenemos que estar como conejos en celo. Pasar el rato contigo también me gusta, y no tenemos que hacer nada, regla o no regla.

—Menos mal. Pensé que dirías lo mismo que Mick…

Gustav arqueó una ceja. —¿Y eso es…?

Haciendo gala de su mejor personificación, Georgie remedó el tono machista con el que Mick señalaba su entrepierna abultada y exigía lo que él creía que era su derecho como novio. —Chupa, cariño, como si te pagara, que para eso eres mía.

—Qué… soez —expresó Gustav su desagrado—. Nunca imaginé qué él fuera así contigo. Sigo sin entender cómo lo aguantaste tanto tiempo.

—Bueno… En primera, estaba enamorada hasta el tuétano de ese cabrón.

—¿En segunda?

—Nos veíamos poco, y cada vez menos. Y lo admito, regresaba a Loitsche con ganas de un buen revolcón. Y Mick no era el mejor, pero era _algo_ … Después de tres meses de tour, hasta sus torpes intentos de sexo oral eran casi tolerables.

—Pobre Georgie —dijo Gustav, pasándole el brazo por los hombros—. Tú merecías más que ese patán.

Georgie asintió, adormilada por la iluminación mortecina del televisor y la tibieza de Gustav a un lado, sus dedos acariciando su cabeza y disipando la tensión de las últimas semanas.

—¿Gus?

—¿Sí?

Georgie se mordisqueó el labio inferior y reconsideró lo que estaba a punto de confesar.

Por una parte, vale, tenía un retraso significativo de dos semanas completas y en contraparte estaba ese no tan insignificante detalle del condón roto, pero como nivelación se encontraba el hecho de que fiel a su palabra, horas después de su accidente había rogado en la primera parada por bajar a la farmacia más cercana, y comprado una píldora de emergencia. Saki había sido su testigo (Georgie necesitó de su ayuda para pagarla, porque en su estupor, olvidó la cartera) y también cómplice, puesto que le juró a no compartir su secreto con nadie, palabras posteriores al breve recordatorio de que no era su padre, sólo uno de sus guardaespaldas, pero que no por ello quería verla envuelta en líos tan escabrosos con tan poca edad. Contrita y con la cabeza gacha, Georgie le había prometido que no volvería a ocurrir, y había sido sincera. Si de ella dependía, jamás en la vida pasaría por semejante trance.

En la otra cara de la moneda… Georgie se había dedicado a leer aquí y allá en internet acerca de la píldora del día siguiente y su porcentaje de éxito. O mejor dicho, de fallo, porque ingerida antes de las veinticuatro horas, tenía un índice de efectividad del noventa y cinco por ciento, algo así como casi infalible… O así ansiaba Georgie creer que en su cielo despejado sólo se encontraba una despreciable nube de tormenta que para nada iba a alcanzarla y lloverle encima.

Para prueba de su mala suerte estaba el condón roto, que según leyó Georgie en internet, tenía un noventa y siete por ciento de efectividad, lo que la colocaba a ella en el desafortunado tres por ciento restante. Con las uñas mordisqueadas de puro nervio, Georgie deseó como nunca antes haber tomado algún curso de probabilidad y estadística, tan sólo para aproximar cuál sería ese nuevo porcentaje sumado entre uno y otro evento, porque ¿qué tan mal se habría comportado en una vida pasada que el karma quería joderla en ésta? Un condón roto era desastroso, pero que además la píldora de emergencia fallara… Sería una catástrofe.

Si a pesar de ser responsables utilizando condones recién comprados cada vez (eso después de haberse leído el instructivo de inicio a fin, atentos a cualquier letra pequeña y engañosa) y cuidadosos en su uso, habían tenido una rotura, Georgie no quería ni figurarse que la píldora no tuviera el efecto deseado y que el retraso de su periodo se debiera a causas del tipo embarazoso, y para nada se refería ella a rubores y timidez…

—¿Te quedaste dormida? —Preguntó Gustav, cuando al cabo de unos minutos, Georgie permaneció callada y con las pupilas brumosas.

—Uh, no… Sólo pensaba y… Ya olvidé qué te iba a comentar.

Gustav la atrajo a su lado y depositó un beso sobre su cabeza. —Últimamente has estado distraída. ¿Segura que duermes bien?

—Uhm. —«Dadas las circunstancias…», pensó Georgie, no exenta de amargura—. Tanto como podemos, tú lo sabes. Este tour da la impresión de ser infinito.

—Seh —coincidió Gustav—. Y pensar que quedan por delante más de veinte fechas. Para cuando terminemos estaré tan harto de las mismas canciones que no volveré a escuchar nuestra música en un muy largo tiempo. Y pensar que adoraba el intro de Schrei… ahora me rechinan la quijada de tocarlo.

—Igual yo.

Dejándose llevar por la modorra y el silencio, también por la tibieza de Gustav que le permitía acurrucarse en sus brazos, Georgie cerró los ojos y no tardó en quedarse dormida. No así Gustav, que por largo rato la observó, y haciendo uso de su dedo índice, desdibujó la reciente sempiterna línea de preocupación que Georgie llevaba en el ceño.

Gustav no sabía a qué se debía, pero para mal, su situación no tardaría en cambiar…

 

**Declive**

 

Georgie esperó dos meses completos antes de corroborar su más grande miedo hasta el momento, y lo hizo porque las señales se le presentaron una seguida de otra a un ritmo alarmante. Un día todo iba bien, y al siguiente su vida se iba deslizando cuesta abajo por una pendiente pedregosa sin que ella tuviera las fuerzas o los medios para impedirlo...

Al mes y medio del accidente del que ya no hacían alusiones pero que siempre empañaba sus sesiones amorosas, Georgie despertó una mañana con un dolor moderado de cabeza en las sienes y un mal genio imposible de aplacar, y todo porque la nueva loción de Tom le resultaba más repulsiva que la leche en estado de descomposición.

—¡Apestas, Tom! —Le ladró apenas percatarse que el nauseabundo aroma provenía de él—. Puaj, qué asco. Hasta tus calcetines sucios huelen mejor.

La cara de Tom se volvió un poema. —¡¿Te refieres a mí?! Pues perdona, pero mi perfume vale sesenta euros la onza. Para nada es una baratija comprada en el mercadillo de la esquina, sino una exclusiva loción para después de afeitarse.

—Pues te han timado, Kaulitz —rezongó Georgie, ocultándose a medias tras el cuello de su camiseta —. Haces que quiera vomitar. Date una ducha o retírate de mi presencia a la de ya…

—¡Pero si me acabo de bañar! No lo voy a hacer otra vez sólo porque seas una inculta de alta perfumería.

—Vamos, que no es mi aroma favorito, pero huele bien —intervino Bill a favor de su gemelo.

—Seh, no es para tanto —terció Gustav, con una oración menos comprometedora a cualquiera de las dos partes—. Tal vez es porque recién se lo aplicó, y estamos en un área cerrada. En cuanto salga al exterior se volatizará un poco y será menos intenso.

—Eso espero… —Gruñó Georgie, usando su mano libre en torno a su abdomen, porque éste amenazaba con volteretas triples hacia atrás si no ponía una distancia de al menos cincuenta metros entre ella y Tom.

Su sensibilidad a los aromas no hizo sino empeorar a partir de ese punto, afectando no sólo su elección de desodorante, sino también de shampoo y después de crema corporal. De pronto era como si cada producto de higiene tuviera esa nota dulzona y repulsiva a la que se volvió experta en identificar, y que apenas reconocer, le produjera náuseas.

Porque su sentido del olfato así se lo exigió, Georgie recurrió a utilizar los enseres de limpieza de Gustav en lugar de los propios, y aunque esto le acarreó burlas por parte de los gemelos de que ahora desprendía el mismo tufo a Old Spice que éste, ella optó por pasárselas por el arco del triunfo, satisfecha de que al menos de momento, se podía engañar con los últimos atisbos de normalidad de le quedaban.

El segundo de sus síntomas llego encadenado sin falta al anterior apenas cuatro días después, cuando Georgie se quejó de acidez, y a pesar de beber pepto-bismol en cantidades ingentes, se vio a sí misma una hora después vomitando su desayuno y salivando sobre el retrete lo que ella consideraba era, hasta su primera papilla jamás consumida en la infancia.

Aquella señal inequívoca habría traído en Gustav reminiscencias de lo ocurrido tan poco tiempo atrás, pero resultó que Bill también estaba indispuesto del estómago (en su caso, gases y del tipo maloliente), así que el dictamen final fue que las hamburguesas que habían comprado la noche anterior en ese tugurio de mala muerte que se hacía llamar restaurant de comida rápida habían estado contaminadas, lo más seguro es que con un bicho fuerte de vencer y por el que habían enfermado dos de los cuatro miembros de la banda.

Perfectamente normal, excepto que para Georgie se trató de una señal difícil de ignorar, en especial porque hacía saltar sus alarmas internas cual si se tratara del ulular de una ambulancia. Ante los malestares estomacales que iban en consonancia a un embarazo, ella se declaraba imposibilitada de racionalizar, y en lugar de pasar a un estado de acción, se estancaba en uno de contemplación.

Y no sólo se trataba de que ella ya había vomitado un par de veces antes en la misma semana, casi siempre en las mañanas, sino que su periodo seguía ausente, y Georgie se sentía… diferente. No enferma, pero tampoco sana. Más bien en un punto medio en el que su cuerpo mandaba señales que su cerebro se negaba a decodificar y así proteger los remanentes de calma que le restaban.

—Estás tan pálida hoy —comentó Gustav antes de que pasaran setenta y dos horas de que le encontrara abrazando al inodoro y la hubiera ayudado recogiéndole el cabello mientras Georgie devolvía el contenido de sus tripas a duras penas—. ¿Estás segura que ya te sientes mejor?

—De maravilla —barbotó Georgie, ocupando un lugar frente a él en la mesa de cuatro que éste había elegido para desayunar en el hotel donde se estaban hospedando.

—Vale… Pero yo que tú, tomaría vitaminas o algo. Bill tampoco parece haberse recuperado del todo, pero preferiría morir antes que confesarlo. Espero no lo estés imitando.

—Qué va. Eso de fingirme la fuerte no va conmigo —masculló Georgie, atrayendo la atención de una de las meseras que atendían a los clientes madrugadores como ellos dos, y en lugar de su habitual taza de café negro, pidió un vaso grande de leche entera con dos cucharadas de cacao.

Gustav le dedicó una sonrisita. —¿No café para ti esta mañana?

—Me arde el estómago con la simple idea de beber café, ugh… —Dijo Georgie con una mano sobre el esternón—. Por todo lo que sé y resulte ser una úlcera en formación haciéndose notar.

—Bah, es como explicó David, sólo una intoxicación alimentaria de las duras.

—Uhm… —Murmuró Georgie, eludiendo la mirada de Gustav, porque ella tenía sus propias teorías acerca de sus males, y el rastro de pistas no la guiaba en esa dirección.

Derivando la conversación a temas menos peligrosos, Georgie le preguntó a Gustav qué planeaba desayunar.

—Huevos tibios, lo más seguro… Aunque tienen el desayuno americano a dos por uno los jueves, y hoy es jueves. ¿No quieres que lo compartamos?

Georgie frunció el ceño. —No sé si mi sistema digestivo lo apruebe. Preferiría una avena con poca mermelada, o pan tostado. Aunque… Tampoco tengo tanta hambre que digamos.

Gustav bajó despacio la taza de la que bebía, y la intensidad de su mirada incomodó a Georgie.

—Ok. No hay problema.

Sumiéndose en un silencio pesado para ambas partes, Georgie agradeció cuando la mesera en turno apareció con su vaso de leche, y aprovechando que ya habían leído el menú, tomó sus órdenes presurosa, asegurándoles que estarían antes de diez minutos.

Para ella, cuanto antes comiera y se retirara, muchísimo mejor.

—¿Sabes? —Inició Gustav un nuevo tópico de conversación en cuanto los platos con su comida aparecieron frente a ellos y Georgie paladeó el primer bocado de su avena con jalea de moras—. Hay algo que no me ha dejado de dar vueltas en la cabeza desde hace semanas.

—¿Sí? ¿De qué se trata? —Le instó Georgie a proseguir.

—Es acerca de tú y yo, o nosotros… Y estaba pensando…

«Oh, no irá en serio a…», elucubró Georgie, paralizada con la cuchara a medio camino entre su boca y su plato. Porque si Gustav planeaba confesarse en el ahí y el ahora, mejor lo detenía antes de causar daños irreparables para los dos.

—Hemos estado juntos haciendo esto de pasar bien el rato ¿por cuánto?, ¿seis meses ya? Y sé que en un inicio yo me encontraba con otras chicas porque no había razones para que fuera diferente, pero hace tiempo que no me he acostado con nadie salvo tú… Estoy consciente que no iba en serio ni en plan de convertirlo más de lo que era. La meta era liberar tensiones… Divertirnos sin ataduras, pero para mí han cambiado las circunstancias de nuestro… arreglo. —Gustav resopló—. Lo que quiero expresar aquí es que-…

—Voy a vomitar —musitó Georgie, soltando la cuchara de golpe sobre la mesa y ocasionando salpicaduras por todos lados.

Empujando su silla hacia atrás, Georgie pateó la mesa por accidente, y su vaso de leche lleno hasta la mitad se derramó por todo el mantel hasta crear un estropicio engorroso de limpiar. El líquido goteó al suelo, y los pocos comensales que se encontraban presentes a esa hora, giraron curiosos sus cabezas en su dirección. Los cuchicheos no tardaron en dejarse escuchar.

—Voy a vomitar, Gus —repitió Georgie, alzando la voz y doblándose al frente. Aunado a lo anterior, su cuerpo la traicionó con sudor sobre su frente y nuca.

—Respira, no pienses en nada que no sea en respirar —le indicó Gustav, posando su mano sobre la espalda de Georgie y moviéndola en círculos—. Así… No pierdas tu concentración.

Poco a poco, Georgie logró aplacar los temblores en su vientre, y para entonces la mesera ya estaba a su lado limpiando el estropicio que ella había dejado en su mesa.

—Lo siento tanto… —Se disculpó Georgie—. Dejaré una buena propina por las molestias. Yo… no me siento muy bien esta mañana, y creí que iba a vomitar.

La mesera la tranquilizó asegurándole que no había ocurrido ningún percance de qué lamentarse, y con la promesa de llevarse su desayuno a la cocina y a cambio enviar una taza de té de jengibre (bueno para las náuseas, según le explicó) con pan tostado y una manzana, se volvió a marchar.

Georgie volvió a sentarse, y lo mismo hizo Gustav sin perderla de su vista ni por una fracción de segundo.

—Dime la verdad, ¿tan mal te sientes? Porque puedo hablar con David y convencerlo de que cancele las entrevistas de hoy si no te sientes con ánimos para ir. Incluso puedo mentir y así seríamos dos contra él.

—No es necesario, lo juro —dijo Georgie, atusándose el cabello detrás de una oreja. Aunado a las náuseas de antes, se le había sumado un ligero zumbido en los oídos—. Es sólo que… He tenido días mejores que éste. Es todo. Pero se me pasará en cuanto descanse.

Gustav entrecerró los párpados, y Georgie esperó a que él la sacara de sus mentiras y le exigiera ser honesta, pero nuevamente se vieron interrumpidos por la mesera de antes que ya traía sus órdenes, y la ligera tensión que había reinado entre los dos se disipó como la bruma ante los primeros rayos del sol.

—Respecto a lo de antes… —Reanudó Gustav sus intentos de declararse, pero Georgie denegó la cabeza.

—Sé a dónde quieres llegar, pero… aunque lo encuentro muy halagador —repitió la frase con la que había aceptado su proposición de sexo sin ataduras meses atrás—, temo que esta vez voy a rechazarte.

—Oh. Entiendo…

—No porque no te corresponda, sino porque… —Georgie sujetó su taza de té con las dos manos y bajó el mentón hasta casi apoyarlo en el pecho—. No es apropiado. Es decir, estamos juntos en una banda; pasamos tanto tiempo hombro con hombro que si esto no funciona, pf, no quiero ni imaginar las repercusiones con las que habría que lidiar. No se trata sólo de nosotros dos y lo que queramos, sino también de Bill, y Tom. Su carrera profesional peligraría tanto como la nuestra, y eso es egoísta.

—Tienes toda la razón del mundo —admitió Gustav—, y lo comprendo.

Georgie suspiró. —Aunque si todavía te parece, podríamos seguir siendo amigos, con los beneficios que ya conoces tan bien…

Fue el turno de Gustav para exhalar el aire de sus pulmones. —No me da la impresión de ser una idea adecuada. Si no estamos juntos, no lo estamos y ya; sin medias tintas y engaños.

—O-Ok —aceptó Georgie el final de su recién descubierta faceta como amantes.

Adiós a la intimidad de compartir una cama y su cuerpo con el otro; adiós a los besos robados a escondidas y a las caricias que se prodigaban cuando los reflectores no se enfocaban en su dirección y las sombras les eran favorables; adiós a Gustav, a quien en un periodo de seis meses había llegado a apreciar bajo una nueva luz, al grado de afirmar con gran convicción que quizá… lo amaba.

Porque sí, independientemente de lo ocurrido en los últimos meses (lo suyo, el condón roto, la amenaza que pendía sobre sus cabezas y ahora su rompimiento -si es que valía llamarlo así), Georgie aceptó que todo ocurría por una razón.

Y en su caso particular, aunque en el ínterin era un misterio, pronto se daría a conocer.

 

**Quiebre**

 

Dos líneas rosas paralelas; positivo.

—Ay no… —Musitó Georgie, su labio inferior temblando incontrolable. De nada sirvió que sus ojos se empañaran hasta perder el enfoque de la prueba de embarazo que sostenía entre sus dedos, porque en su retina estaban grabadas esas dos delgadas rayitas rojas que confirmaban el embrollo en el que se encontraba hasta las orejas.

Deslizándose del borde de la bañera hasta sentarse en el piso del baño, Georgie dejó caer el test y se abrazó las piernas apoyando la frente sobre las rodillas.

—Dios santo —balbuceó, clavándose las uñas sobre la sensible piel de los muslos.

Al otro lado de la puerta, Saki golpeó la madera dos veces y aguardó.

—¿Todo bien? —Preguntó el guardaespaldas, nervioso a su vez porque había sido él en quien Georgie había confiado para pedirle que bajara nuevamente a la farmacia y esa vez le comprara una prueba de embarazado casera de diez minutos, o mejor de cinco si es que encontraba en los anaqueles.

La sempiterna expresión imperturbable de Saki se había hecho trizas. En casa tenía una hija a la que Georgie le hacía rememorar de vez en cuando, y odiaría saber que se encontraba en su mismo predicamento, por lo que había esgrimido una excusa creíble frente al resto del staff, alegando que iba a comprar ciertos enseres personales que Georgie necesitaba con urgencia, y después escabullido por espacio de una hora.

Para cuando volvió, Georgie ya se había mordisqueado las uñas de ambas manos, y sin molestarse en abrir la bolsa para inspeccionar su contenido, se había encerrado en el baño de su habitación para leer las instrucciones y seguir los pasos al pie de la letra. Al menos se había preparado bebiendo de antemano una botella de agua, por lo que el proceso de orinar sobre la prueba y esperar los siete minutos que se iba a tardar en dar un diagnóstico, le resultaron ligeramente breves.

La barra de chocolate que encontró en la bolsa también contribuyó a que su panorama a corto plazo no resultara tan sombrío, pero de poco le sirvió una vez que confirmó sus peores sospechas y en la lengua le quedó el regusto empalagoso del dulce.

Estaba embarazada, y tan simple como eso, su futuro ahora está arruinado. El ocaso de su existencia había llegado a sus dieciocho apenas cumplidos, y el padre era un crío de dieciséis al que todavía le faltaba un poco para cumplir los diecisiete. No el peor de los panoramas, pero… tenía sus dudas.

—¿Georgie? —La llamó de vuelta Saki, y Georgie cerró los ojos. Alterada hasta el tuétano, se abrazó con más fuerza, suplicando a cualquier poder divino que la sacara del follón en el que se encontraba.

—Un momento —pidió Georgie—, en un minuto salgo.

De algún modo, Georgie consiguió reponerse. Se alzó cuan alta era, tiró el test a la basura y se arregló frente al espejo, aliviada de no haber llorado ni una gota. A pesar de lo rojo de sus ojos, el resto del conjunto no era tan terrible. Se reacomodó un par de cabellos rebeldes, se puso un poco de brillo en los labios, y comprobó si su aspecto era el adecuado. Por orgullo se exigió unas cuantas sonrisas hasta que dio con la indicada, y ese fue la que utilizó al abrir la puerta y enfrentarse a Saki.

—Falsa alarma —dijo, seguida de un suspiro aliviado. Al diablo que la palma de las manos le sudara a chorros o que las rodillas amenazaran con entrechocarse—. Debe tratarse de estrés o algo así.

—¿De cuánto es el retraso? —Cuestionó Saki, a pesar de todo, con una postura más relajada que la última vez que Georgie lo había visto, apenas quince minutos atrás.

«Casi dos meses, y próximamente serán nueve», pensó Georgie, pero su respuesta fue totalmente diferente.

—Dos semanas, poco más o poco menos.

—Así que… no tiene nada que ver con aquella ocasión en que te acompañé a comprar la píldora de emergencia. Tienes que ser más cuidadosa, Georgie —le amonestó Saki, sin que en su tono se apreciara el reproche. En lugar de ello, Georgie se encontró con una charla de iguales para la cual no se sentía preparada.

—Es sólo que… —Se forzó a mantener la vista clavada en la de Saki—. El condón se rompió, y después he estado tan paranoica al respecto. En internet leí que a veces los sustos pueden retrasar el periodo o adelantarlo. Es obvia cuál opción decidió mi cuerpo elegir…

Saki asintió. —Entiendo. No es mi obligación y tampoco mi derecho entrometerme en tu vida personal, pero… Como parte del staff encargado de su seguridad, a veces resulta complicado separar el trabajo de lo que no lo es. Más cuando se trata de algo tan importante como esto.

Georgie se pasó los brazos por su centro, adivinando la dirección a la que iba Saki con sus palabras.

—Convivir tan de cerca con la banda me ha dado cierta facilidad para estar al tanto de… cosas.

—Oh…

—Y no está dentro de mis funciones opinar al respecto, pero deberían ser más cuidadosos, Gustav y tú, me refiero… Es muy pronto para que un simple error arruine sus carreras.

Georgie carraspeó. —Lo somos… Nunca antes nos había pasado… El condón falló y… ¡Pero no volverá a ocurrir! Y además… Erm, se acabó. Así que no volveré a molestarte ni una vez más con viajes imprevistos a la farmacia, lo juro —bromeó Georgie, pero ni ella ni Saki rieron.

—No se trata de eso, al menos no por completo, pero de nuevo, no es mi asunto. Sólo… sean más precavidos.

—Así será, Saki. Y, uhm, gracias por todo.

Saki la sorprendió al darle una palmadita cariñosa en la cabeza. —Ocurra lo que ocurra, no tengas miedo de pedir ayuda.

—Ten por seguro que lo haré —prometió Georgie, incapaz de prever que en un corto lapso de tiempo sería con él a quien acudiría en una tercera ocasión—. Y de nuevo, gracias…

La sonrisa que Saki le dedicó fue una triste, pero no tanto como la mueca con la que Georgie le correspondió.

Y lo peor estaba todavía por sobrevenir…

 

**Saki**

 

Tres días antes de finalizar el tour, Georgie experimentó un cierto dolor vago en la zona lumbar apenas despertar. Con pies fríos y la cabeza palpitándole a la altura de las sienes, desayunó, se vistió y se preparó para una jornada más de trabajo antes de las minivacaciones que se les habían sido prometidas meses atrás.

Para entonces ya habían transcurrido tres semanas de confirmar su estado, y seguía sin tomar una resolución final o al menos temporal al respecto. Tanto podía jurarse antes de dormir que iba a buscar una clínica en dónde abortar bajo un alto estándar de confidencialidad, como arrepentirse horas después y prometer que le daría a la criatura el amor de madre que sólo ella sería capaz de proporcionar.

Entre sí y no, el tour había llegado a su etapa final, y después de una larga serie de conciertos y entrevistas a lo largo y ancho de Europa, por fin ya era momento de regresar a Alemania y descansar tal como se lo merecían tras un largo periodo de trabajo.

De ahí que Georgie optara por ser, y estar, pero no pensar.

Ignorar que Gustav había vuelto a salir con Tom en las noches, y que seguido regresaba con compañía femenina colgando del brazo; pasar por alto la pérdida de peso (apenas tres kilogramos) y sumar a sus síntomas el cansancio generalizado y unos cambios de humor tan irritantes que iban de la histeria al desconsuelo total en tres segundo; y por supuesto… Prescindir de cualquier atisbo de esperanza que le indicara qué clase de consecuencias le aguardaban una vez que fuera imposible ocultar su estado y las murmuraciones dieran comienzo.

Sin ir más lejos, su madre tendría las reacciones más intensas, seguida de su padre… Y después quizá Gustav, cuando sumara uno más uno y la cuenta le diera tres.

Georgie calculaba que para entonces ella ya estaría en su cuarto, tal vez quinto mes de embarazo, según creciera su barriga. Hasta el momento su vientre se había mantenido igual de plano que siempre, y a diario se examina en el espejo del baño a la búsqueda de cualquier protuberancia delatora, pero sin éxito.

Como parte de su negación mental, Georgie no había consultado internet ni se había cuestionado nada con respecto a su embarazo. Había tirado a la basura el calendario que marcaba la fecha de su última menstruación, y con alivio demencial le había dado la espalda a la realidad con la esperanza de que todo fuera una cruel pesadilla de la que pronto saldría ilesa.

Así que reanudó sus tareas habituales, y entre ellas incluyó salir de fiesta tan tarde como David Jost se los permitiera (sin fumar, sin beber, porque a pesar de su impulso destructivo, quedaba la culpa), dormir poco y mal, saltarse horas de comida, e incluso insistir en ser ella quien bajara y subiera el equipo de su bajo a pesar de que cada caja pesaba mínimo sus buenos quince kilos.

De ahí que esa mañana cuando se levantó para orinar y encontró las dos gotas de sangre en su ropa interior, lo único que atinara a decir fuera:

—Oh… —Y nada más.

Presa de un estupor, Georgie contrajo los labios en una delgada línea, y como si nada, se limitó a colocarse una toalla femenina. Bien estaba ella al tanto que esa no era su menstruación, y que algo marchaba mal, por lo que debía procurarse ayuda lo antes posible.

En su mente, sólo existía un pensamiento: Debía hablar con Saki. Él se encargaría. Él encontraría una solución. Saki lo arreglaría.

Por desgracia para ella, aquel era el día libre de Saki, y en un cambio radical a su rutina habitual, Saki había aprovechado sus horas libres para salir y conocer la ciudad en la que se encontraban, lo que dejó a Georgie con una sensación de malestar constante y miedo en cada célula de su cuerpo.

A lo largo de doce horas en las que se dedicaron a entrevistas, una sesión por radio, dos en televisión y un pequeño show acústico en vivo, Georgie resistió estoica el dolor que corría desde su pelvis y se extendía a lo largo de la espalda baja. Varias veces también se excusó al sanitario, y con creciente temor, se cambió de toalla cinco veces antes de admitir para sí que el tiempo se le estaba agotando a pasos agigantados.

—¿No ha regresado Saki? —Preguntó a Benny, otro de los guardaespaldas que los acompañaban, y éste sacudió la cabeza de lado a lado—. ¿Puedo al menos tener su número?

La extraña petición le hizo ganadora de varios pares de miradas curiosas entre los presentes.

—¿Para qué necesitas hablar con Saki con tanta urgencia? —Preguntó Tom.

—Uhhh… —Hesitó Georgie—. Se trata de… asuntos femeninos.

—¡Yuck! —Se excusó Bill, como siempre asqueado de cualquier reconocimiento por parte suya de que Georgie era una chica en todo el sentido de la palabra.

—¿Es algo que precise de bajar a la farmacia? Porque yo puedo ir en su lugar —se ofreció Gustav solícito, en voz baja por si acaso la avergonzaba.

Georgie se removió incómoda en su asiento. —Es… Joder… —Apretó las manos en puños—. Creo que… Uh…

—¿Sí?

—Puede esperar —mintió Georgie, consciente de que no era así—. Prefiero que sea Saki.

—Oh, bueno. Si tú dices…

Georgie resistió cuanto le fue posible, y casi a medianoche, ya en su habitación de hotel, llamó por teléfono una última vez a recepción preguntando por el señor Saki de la habitación 307.

Resignada a que obtendría la tercera negativa de la noche, Georgie se sobresaltó cuando al otro lado de la línea escuchó la voz sorprendida de Saki en lugar del tono nasal de la encargada de recepción.

—¿Diga?

—Saki…

—¿Georgie? —Tanteó el hombre, aclarándose la garganta después—. Benny me dijo que habías preguntado por mí. ¿Todo va bien?

—S-Saki… —Repitió Georgie, casi en un susurro—. Saki…

—Necesito… Yo… Hospital… —Balbuceó Georgie, pegándose al auricular a la boca—. Saki, por favor…

Como siempre que Saki tomaba las riendas, la ayuda iba en camino.

—No te muevas. No te exaltes. Yo me encargo, Georgie. Todo irá bien…

Y aunque aquella fuera una mentira piadosa, Georgie la creyó a pies juntillas. Todavía con el teléfono prendido de sus dedos y el pantalón del pijama que vestía manchado de sangre, ella sintió el imaginario peso de un fardo que venía llevando sobre los hombros deslizarse fuera de su cuerpo y caer a sus pies.

Saki se haría cargo, Saki la ayudaría, Saki lo solucionaría…

Con la firme convicción de que un adulto de verdad lo recompondría todo, Georgie rompió a llorar.

 

**Lesiones**

 

Horas, muchas horas después, a quien se le concedió el permiso de ser el primer visitante de Georgie en el hospital, fue a Gustav.

Pálido, asustado Gustav, que siguió a la enfermera jefe de turno a lo largo de laberínticos pasillos blancos y asépticos hasta la quinta planta del hospital, y en la habitación veintitrés se detuvo de golpe.

—Ella todavía está bajo los efectos de la anestesia, así que es normal si permanece callada o da la impresión de no escucharte. Además… ten en consideración que su psique se encuentra delicada por la pérdida. Pasar por un aborto y después por un legrado no es tan fácil de superar rápido. Transcurrirán semanas enteras para que vuelva a ser ella misma.

—Entiendo.

—No debe de sentir ningún dolor, pero si no es el caso, por favor toca el timbre rojo que se encuentra sobre su cabecera. Tienes quince minutos antes de que se acabe la visita.

Sin darle tiempo a responder, la enfermera se retiró, y Gustav hizo de tripas corazón para introducirse en la habitación, y tras de sí cerrar la puerta.

Sobre la cama, recostada de lado y dándole la espalda, se encontraba Georgie.

—Hey… —Dijo Gustav, acercándose con cautela, atento a cualquier signo de reconocimiento de su parte, pero Georgie enterró el rostro en la almohada y no respondió—. David nos lo contó… No a todos, por supuesto. Sólo yo y los gemelos, y claro, Saki… Salvo nosotros, nadie se ha enterado. Nadie del equipo, y sobra aclararlo, pero tampoco nadie de la prensa, así que no te preocupes por eso.

Georgie gruñó, apenas un ruido perceptible. —¿Le dieron la noticia a mi familia?

—No. David no lo consideró… prudente. Eres mayor de edad, y si tú no se lo informaste primero, él no pensó que fuera oportuno usurpar tu lugar.

—Vale.

—Y… —Gustav redujo la distancia entre los dos hasta que Georgie quedó al alcance de su mano; así, no se atrevió a tocarla—. Nos diste un susto terrible.

—Perdón.

—Yo quisiera saber si…

—Sí —confirmó Georgie—. Era tuyo.

—¿Desde cuándo-…?

—Por lo menos un mes. Tal vez uno y medio. Así que puedes enfurecerte y gritar, o no volverme a dirigir la palabra en lo que te resta de vida por haberte engañado. Haz lo que te apetezca; ódiame si es lo que te da paz, no me importa.

Frunciendo el ceño, Gustav se sentó en el reducido espacio de colchón que quedaba entre la orilla y la espalda de Georgie. A pesar de que ella tembló cuando Gustav posó su mano sobre su hombro, éste no la retiró.

—No, no te odio. Saki habló conmigo antes de subir y… Sus palabras fueron duras. Muy duras. Pero también ciertas. Y… ha sido lo mejor que podría haber ocurrido.

—Probablemente…

—No por eso es menos triste.

—No… —Balbuceó Georgie, derramando las lágrimas que había embotellado a lo largo de tan duro trance y que ahora permitía correr libres por sus mejillas—. De hecho es _muy_ triste.

—Lo sé —confirmó Gustav—, y lo será por una larga temporada, tal vez por siempre.

—Suena… plausible.

—Pero estarás bien. No hoy, no mañana; puede que no este año, o en los siguiente cinco, pero _estaremos_ bien.

Saliendo de su estado semicatatónico, Georgie se giró. —¿Gus?

Idéntica expresión de dolor que la suya, Gustav también lloraba, y alrededor de sus ojos se distinguían sin lugar a dudas los círculos oscuros de quien no ha cerrado los párpados en toda la noche.

—¿Lo prometes? —Exigió Georgie una garantía imposible de cumplir, y así Gustav se lo explicó.

—No, pero lo vamos a intentar. Los dos, si así nos esforzamos.

—Ok —concedió Georgie una tregua.

Girándose hasta quedar de espaldas a pesar del dolor que sentía entre las piernas y por todo el vientre bajo, Georgie se recorrió unos centímetros sobre el colchón y le ofreció a Gustav no sólo una pequeña porción de su espacio, sino también de su sufrimiento… Que él aceptó. Y tendiéndose a su lado, entrelazó sus dedos con los de ella en un firme apretón que lo expresaba todo.

“Estoy aquí. Estoy contigo. Estamos _juntos_ en esto.”

Que para cuestiones prácticas, era todo lo que Georgie ansiaba.

No un final rosa de cuento de hadas, pero sí al caballero que luchaba contra el metafórico dragón y lo hacía por ella, por él, pero por encima de todo, por los dos.

Por lo que pudo ser, pero ya no era.

 

/*/*/*/*


End file.
